


How to distinguish between the Soviet Union and Russia/如何分辨苏和露

by Annanika



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annanika/pseuds/Annanika
Summary: 一个简短的摸鱼，是刀子。苏露不同体。私设有。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	How to distinguish between the Soviet Union and Russia/如何分辨苏和露

“……中俄建立起全面战略协作伙伴关系，为国际社会和大国关系树立了典范和榜样……”  
在全世界记者的闪光灯下，莫斯科和北京重新站在一起，两国领导人对着镜头露出笑容。台下的万尼亚注意到身边王耀的眼神飘得很远，于是伸手在他面前挥了挥。  
“回神，小耀。”  
而王耀一惊，深黑的眼睛带着迷茫猝然闯进万尼亚的视野。  
“……万尼亚，”嘴唇动了半晌，王耀才组织起干巴巴的一句，“很好，我们未来就是全面战略伙伴了。”  
“小耀，”万尼亚的笑容就像天真的孩子，像阳光下的向日葵，但是了解他的人就会知道这并不意味着他心情很好，“你在透过我看着……那个家伙。”  
王耀愣了愣，自嘲地笑起来。“你想多了。我是最清楚不过……你和伊利亚是不一样的。”  
“是吗？”万尼亚不肯相信，他赌气地走开去，很快被路德维希家的记者拉住问个不停。  
王耀则略往角落里靠了靠。他现在不想见到西方的记者，也不想和万尼亚纠缠这个问题。不管万尼亚信不信，王耀就是世界上最能区分伊利亚和万尼亚的国家。

伊利亚的身体在1991年之前就已经极端恶化，尤其在波罗的海三国出走之后，伊利亚的家里就弥漫着一股诡异的气息。  
——明明是住在同一屋檐下的兄弟姐妹，却已经心思各异，准备各奔东西。  
即使是最喜欢伊利亚的娜塔莎也一样。  
伊利亚的脾气愈发反复无常，在吃饭的时候也会啪地一下，突然挥手，把碟子和酒瓶全都扫到地上，然后阴沉着脸出门，回来的时候把手边够得到的东西全砸得粉碎。  
没有任何兄弟姐妹能够忍受他。  
王耀那时候和他的交流很少，两边的电报发来发去，新闻通稿一遍遍说着改善关系改善关系，结果始终没有动静。一个忙着赚钱养家，一个却在发脾气，王耀听着电报员报上来的消息，叹口气，转身就去和欧洲的新朋友们做起生意，耀家的外交部领会到意思，出面发表声明，说是相信伊利亚家的人民能解决自己的问题，中方绝不插手。  
然后时间就到了1991年的年底。  
其实王耀并不知道伊利亚到底是怎么死的，他当时正忙着在家开人大常委会，讨论的结果是要加入《不扩散核武器条约》。走出大会堂的时候随员跟他通报了伊利亚的死讯，王耀的脚步停了一停，然后继续往前。  
“明天，我亲自去看一看。”王耀低声说道，“他不在前边顶着，以后的路就更难走了。”  
随员应下，自去准备。王耀走在北京的街头，只觉得北风穿透他尚未恢复的身体，寒意爬上脊背，冷进了心底。  
一个国家消失的时候，就是“呼——”地一下，就消失不见了。王耀以前这样和弟弟们说。  
但是他看到了伊利亚才知道，其实也是会流血的。  
克里姆林宫的红旗坠落，刚巧，盖了一地大雪，遮住伊利亚残破的身躯，还有军大衣上染血的勋章和星星。  
伊利亚连一个收尸人都没有……王耀在风雪里等待，身边的斯拉夫人有的欢呼有的悲叹，更多人只不过是跟风为一个虚无缥缈的许诺而露出笑容，其他的民族则满目惊恐，小心翼翼，行色匆匆。王耀等了一整天，都没有人来拾起红旗，裹起伊利亚的尸体，于是他慢慢弯腰，手指插进冰冷的雪地。  
他挖走一地红色的雪。  
继承了伊利亚家最多遗产的是个新生的孩子，一头灿烂如向日葵花瓣的金发，温柔的紫罗兰色的眼睛，还有和伊利亚几乎一模一样的面容。他还不太清醒，迷惑地站在莫斯科的大雪里，身上带着浓重的血污。  
——他正是从伊利亚的尸体里爬出来的。王耀看见他的第一眼就明白了。他的新生，正是伊利亚的死亡。  
他还没有选择他的道路。  
阿尔弗雷德家的人动手倒是很快。那会儿王耀抱着红旗和染血的大衣给伊利亚举办了葬礼，来的人多是些老人，王耀温声用俄语和他们耐心交谈，发现果然许多都是二战时候的老兵。而阿尔弗雷德直奔新生的万尼亚，笑着给他披上自己的衣服，给他指了一条道路。  
“走那边去，”阿尔弗雷德的劝诱非常有效，“你知道，伊利亚就是死在这一条路上的。所以你要走那边去。”  
王耀赶回来的时候正看见这幅场面。但他什么也不说，他比不过阿尔弗雷德，他不能插手。而阿尔弗雷德露出的笑容相当得意，王耀几次想打他，到底还是忍住了，他眼睁睁看着新生的万尼亚跟着去了对面，懵懵懂懂地和路德维希、弗朗西斯等人状似打成一片，而后又关系破裂，迷茫地回到莫斯科漫长的冬天。  
“你好，”这时候王耀终于走上前伸出手，“万尼亚，我是王耀。”

所以这个世界上不会有任何国家能更好地区分万尼亚和伊利亚了。王耀在记者发布会上悄悄消失，走出大会堂的时候，北京的风沙不慎糊进了眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> 唉每次一想到苏联就是满脑子的刀，我也很无奈啊我


End file.
